


I Love You

by Lizyoulater12



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: Hiro has liked Luca ever since about finding out more about him so he asks him out on a date but he's going to need some help.
Relationships: Ryuugasaki Hiiro/Yonazuki Lucia | Luca Yonazuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my First Shadowverse fanfiction, I really wanted to do one for Luca and Hiro because I loved them and I see them as a great couple, I hope you enjoy :D.

It was a Saturday Afternoon, Hiro laid in his bed as he scrolls their his phone and look at the photos of him and his friends, mostly Luca ever since Hiro learned more about his past he felt sorry for the white hair boy.

But he developed feeling's for him, he wanted to confess but they go to different schools and Luca is focusing on getting money to pay for his sister's hospital bill, but most importantly what if he got his feeling's broke, then that would make their relationship awkward.

But Hero decided to go for it even if his heart did get broken he can see how Luca really feels and he can toss these feeling's aside if Luca didn't feel the same way, Hiro sits up and scrolls through his contacts and calls Luca.

"Hello". he answered Hiro was surprised by decided to say something back. "Hey Luca I was wondering if you're free today?". "Well I have nothing to do so yea I guess". Hiro smiles. "Ok do you like wanna go to the park or out for dinner?". "Sure I don't mind". "Ok Let's meet at the park at...". Hiro looked at the clock in his bedroom it read 3:24 he continued his sentence. "5:00". "Sure I'll be there bye". "Bye".

He hung up, he can't believe Luca actually said yes he was over filled with joy he could scream, he decided at 3:40 he would he ready. While with Luca after he hung up on Hero he was also happy he ever since he opened up to hero about his past and his problems he's always seen Hiro more than a friend, he didn't know if Hiro felt the same way so he didn't want to force his love onto him.

But he had always thought that Hiro had a crush on Mimori but he decided to get dressed and meet up with Hiro. While with Hiro he was finished getting ready he was wearing a dragon T-shirt with black jeans and black and white converse's, before he went outside he decided to call Mimori for relationship advice she and Alice were dating so he hope she would have some good advice for him and Luca he called her."Hey Hiro what's up?". "Uh I need some advice for....dating". "OOOooh who's the lucky guy or girl?". "Luca". "I knew it my ship is sailing!!". "Uh?". "Sorry that was Alice in the background, she actually shipped you guys together for a long time". "Really, we'll tell her am going to make that ship come true" Hiro laughs. "She said you better, Well anyways you wanted advice right, well um just do things you guys love to do and be yourself".

Mimori smiles on the other side of the phone. "Thanks for the advice bye". "Bye". he hangs up. He decided to call Kazuki he was dated Kai and his family did own a ramen shop and he wanted this date with Luca to be romantic so he wanted to ask for help from his friends he called Kazuki. "Hey Hiro how's it going?". "Hey Kazuki I was wondering if you could do me a favor and reverse a spot in your ramen shop?". "Sure y'know I got your back, but what's the special occasion?". "I'm going on a date with Luca". "Nice I'll get to it Bye". "Bye thanks again".

He hangs up. 'Well now that I got everything I want to do out of the way all there's let is for me to stay positive and confess to Luca' Hiro thought. it was 4:30 when he looked at the clock, he rushed downstairs and headed out the door saying goodbye to his grandpa.

~~Commercial break brought to you by Nanase Riku our Cinnamon roll.

He walked to the park and by the time he got their it was 5:00, he saw Luca walking towards him he had a Vampire T-shirt on with white pants, and black sneakers. Hiro looked at him and blurred out. "You look stunning".

Luca blushed as he heard this, Hero covered his mouth embarrassed. "Thanks you look good to". Luca smiled, Hiro blushed. "Well let's go". They did many fun things together playing shadowverse, eating crepes when they were together it was like all of their problems and worries faded away and they can just enjoy each other's presence which made they both happy.

It was 6:30 'it was time' Hiro thought he should take Luca to the ramen shop. "Hey wanna go eat ramen?". Luca looked up at him. "Sure isn't that we're Kazuki works though?". Hiro nodes. "Wouldn't we be disturbing him thought?". "Not at all I have a surprise for you there that's why". Hiro smiled, Luca became curious and started to wonder what Hiro had planned for both of them, Hiro leads him to the ramen shop to find the inside of the floor covered in roses and their were candles and flowers everywhere and he saw a table in the middle with ramen and juice for them. 'Looks like he went all out, but its perfect I hope Luca likes it'.

He turns around to find Luca covering his mouth and tears almost forming in his eyes, Hiro walks about and takes Luca by the hand and leads him towards the table. they start to eat their food and drink their juice after they were finished they take Kazuki and his family for all the trouble they went through to do this, they exited the store and talked about daily activities and Hiro starts to think 'This is the perfect time to confess'.

"Hey Luca I wanna tell you something". "Me too but you go first". "Ok, Luca I've liked you for a long time, and I think I love you and I want to protect you, it's ok if you don't feel the same way". Luca's smiles. "I feel the same way". they both face each other and lean in for a passionate kiss, they both pull away for some breath and Hiro says "I love you Luca". "I love you to". as Luca pecks his lips. "I thought you were dating Mimori". "No she's dating Alice". "Oh". Luca was relieved, they both walk under the shining starts to Hiro's house for a sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and check out other people's stories to >////<.


End file.
